


Your Pretty Little Boy

by MeganLouise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is so fucking important guys, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Sub Drop, Sub!Max, This may be badly written by the way since as you can tell from my works it's been a while, You need it after a scene, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: To the outside world he was Max Verstappen, the aggressive, competitive and mouthy f1 driver. To you, however, he was your beautiful baby boy
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Reader, Max Verstappen/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Your Pretty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehogfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts).



> Hey, everyone it's been a while since I last wrote any fanfic, so I apologise if this is very badly written, but I thought I would get back in to it with this fic. 
> 
> I was debating on if I should post this given what's happening with Max right now. However, the amazing person who I've gifted this fic to has made me see sense and made me realise this is fiction and the Max in this is not the Max irl. I don't agree at all with what Max has done and I'm really disappointed that he hasn't apologised for what he has done.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like this :)

"Max I'm home!" You shouted out as you walked into your Monaco apartment, having just got back from a very long and busy day at work. All you was ready for was a nice relaxing bath and a movie with your loving boyfriend, those plans were suddenly halted when you stepped into the living room and saw him, your boyfriend knelt on the floor completely naked apart from the dark red cock ring wrapped around his cock, which was a birthday present from you.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" You chuckled and smirked down at him, already forgetting about your original plans. "Is this all for me? You do have permission to speak by the way, baby boy."

You saw him look up at you with those bright blue eyes and you could tell already that he was deep in his subspace.

"Y-yes it's all for you." You crossed your arms and he quickly added on the mistress to the end of that sentence.

You walked over to him and tugged his hair back, so he was looking at you properly and you heard a slight moan come from his mouth. "I will forgive that slight hiccup from you this time, I won't be so forgiving if you do that again." You growled out before roughly letting go of his hair.

He quietly whimpered and looked back down, causing you to squeeze your thighs together.

When you first met Max you always thought he was just as dominant in the bedroom as he was on track. However, as your relationship progressed and he told you he was a sub....well you were more than happy to dom him and seeing him on his knees like he was now always caused you to be instantly turned on. You always thought about what his fellow drivers would think if they knew how much of a slut by was and how he begged you to fuck him every time you did a scene together.

Suddenly, you pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a quiet whimper and you looked straight down, noticing, just in time, that Max had quickly moved one of his hands away from his hard, red cock that was starting to leak over his cock ring.

"Did you just try to touch yourself, slut?" You snarled out and grabbed his hair again, tugging it even harder than the first time. "You really want to be punished tonight don't you?" 

You saw him quickly shake his head, but you knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted this, so you roughly let go of his hair and gripped his jaw to make him look you in the eye. "Colour?" You always had to make sure he really wanted what was going to happen in every scene you did with him as hurting him was the last thing you wanted to happen.

"Green, Mistress. Please I really need this as I've been a bad boy" He clearly said despite the tears that were starting to form.

"Good boy." You whispered before letting go of his jaw and continuing. "Bedroom now, but I want you to get there on your hands and knees. You don't have the privilege of walking." 

You watched him crawl across the apartment into the bedroom. You knew that tonight was all about your baby boy and that's it. You were fine with that as you know when Max needs punishing, it helped ground him. 

You followed him into the bedroom and saw him waiting on his knees again, wondering what his punishment was going to be. 

"You know…." You start to walk around him. "I was going to fuck you until the whole apartment complex heard you scream out my name when I first walked in and saw you." You smirked when you saw his cock try to twitch over the thought of that. "But now since you have been a very naughty boy, I'm gonna spank you until your pretty little ass is red and you are begging to let you cum." 

You made your way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and you clicked your fingers before pointing to your lap. 

He instantly crawled over to you and stood up to lay across your lap, trying not to grind against your leg. 

You hummed softly, gently stroking his hair to help him relax before his punishment. "Safeword and let's say fifteen spanks for this. Don't forget to count." 

You saw him nod his head. "Red Bull, mistress."

You started to gently stroke his very soft ass, hearing him whimper slightly and that caused you to slap it hard, causing him to whimper even louder. 

"O-one, mistress." He managed to say, sniffling just a little. 

"There is a good boy." You praised him before slapping his ass again a little harder than the first, seeing that it's already turning red and you try to ignore how turned on you are at that moment.

You heard him count the spank and felt him grind against your leg, wanting some relief despite the cock ring. That caused you to slap both cheeks twice each as hard you could. 

"You know what I think about you doing that. I will start it again if I have to." You growled out, tugging his hair hard as you said it. 

To your surprise, he managed to count those spanks and shook his head. "I'll I'll be g-good, mistress. I'm sorry." He sniffled and you could tell by the breaks in his voice that he was starting to tear up again.

"Since I can be forgiving, if you are a good boy now until the end of your spanks I'll take the ring off and let you cum like the little slut that you are. Can you do that for me?" You gently stroked his ass while saying that, causing him to hiss a little. 

He quickly nodded and took deep breaths to try to control himself. You was pleased with that and nodded before you started with the spanking again. 

Once it was over, Max was a sobbing mess and his ass was a very bright red with clear handmarks. You know he wouldn't be able to sit properly and good job he has a two week's break now from racing. Although you had to admit to yourself, you would have loved for him to get into his car and for his team to wonder why he can't sit right. 

"That's it." You smirked as you reached down and around to slowly pull his cock ring off, wanting to tease him a little more and you moved your leg so he couldn't grind against it.

You threw the ring on to the bed once it was off and started to stroke his hard, red and throbbing cock, using your thumb to rub the leaking tip and that caused him to cry out your name, probably loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear, along with, what you gathered was, many different Dutch swears. 

It didn't take that long for him to cum all over your hand and the floor underneath, causing you to moan quietly and you wished you could see his face. 

"That's it, baby boy. There we go, you did so well for me." You whispered, slowly letting go of his cock and gently stroked his hair with the other hand, hearing the quiet sobs as he slowly came down from his high. "I'll help you lay down on your stomach and get you some cream for your ass." 

You slowly helped him on to the bed properly, using all of your strength since your boyfriend was still crying and still deep in his subspace.

Once he was on the bed, you grabbed the soothing cream that you always kept in the drawers next to the bed. You did that as you know how clingy he can be after scenes like this, so you wanted to make sure you weren't going out of the room. 

You very carefully and slowly rubbed the cream on his ass, hearing him hiss and whine really loudly. "I'm sorry. I know, baby boy. You know why I did that though and you know I still love you so much." You saw his head move a little and as soon as you finished with the cream, he moved so he was laid on your chest and he held you as tight as he could.

You both stayed like that for a good few minutes, you whispering how much you loved him and how well he did and you heard his sobs die down. "What about you?" You heard him sleepily mumble against your chest.

"It doesn't matter about me for now, baby boy. You get some sleep and after we can get cleaned up in the shower before we can have some more fun." 

You felt him get comfortable before he drifted off to sleep with you holding him tightly in your arms. 

To the outside world, he was the aggressive, mouthy driver who only wanted to win, but to you he was your boyfriend and baby boy and you wouldn't change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> F1 Tumblr - f1-baby1999


End file.
